


Kinktober Day 1

by Kelliskip



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, Rope Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Percival is tired of telling Newt to keep his beasts in check. Now the magzoologist must pay the price





	Kinktober Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://skip-supports-ships.tumblr.com/post/165937521631/kinktober-2017 came from my tumblr   
> http://skip-supports-ships.tumblr.com/post/165545266141/kinktober-2017 here's the calendar

Percival Graves had enough with Newt, him and his beast. Time and time again he’s told Newt to keep his beast in check, in the case,  **out his office.**  The director patience was wearying thin.  Newt’s niffler being in his office messing with his things was the last straw.   **So now Newt must be punished**

 **“**  Tell me Scamander you do know why you’re in this situation right?”

“ mmhph!”

Percival smiled hearing Newt’s muffled pleas. It was a good idea to tape the young wizard’s mouth Percival wasn’t going to let him talk his way out of this. Percival walked closer to the couch pulling the thin roped tied beautifully around Newt. Arms and hands tied behind his back, legs tied as well, Percival going to enjoy this. 

“ Now let’s see, how many times have I told you to keep your beast in the case? Hmm……25 times more or less. So you’ll be spanked 25 times seems fair.”

“ MMHHPH!”

Percival mumbled a spell and a wooden paddle appeared into his hand. He waved it in front of Newt so  he understand just how serious he was. Moving to the other side sitting down he pulled Newt closer to his legs so his lower half was near him. “ Let’s get started shall we.”  Percival brought the paddle down hard on Newt causing he scream. Percival drank the sounds in and continued loving the muffled screams Newt made. 

Ten down fifteen to go, Percival moved to check on Newt who’s face was wet from crying, eyes blown big, blushing even, arching an eyebrow he moved his hand under between Newt’s legs.  _Oh so Scamander is enjoying this how cute._  Percival removed the tape from Newt’s mouth. “ I’m….sorry…..I’m sorry.” Newt whispered voice hoarse from screaming. He meant it to point he never do it again do better keeping his beasts in control. Kissing the side of Newt’s cheek he lend close into his ear whispering, “ Fifteen count to them, promise you wont do this again, and might even help you _down there_. Deal?” Newt weakly nodded his ear, Percival nip his ear earning a loud yes. “ Good boy. And I want to hear you. Loud and clear.” 

Percival moved back to his spot picking the paddle up again going for another hit. “ F-FIFTEEN!” Percival smirked moving his other free hand on Newt’s bulge in his pants making him moan. Next thirteen  hits were just that, if Newt counted correctly and clearly then Percival would reward. “ One more do do this and I’ll let you cum got it.” Newt whispered a yes ready for it all to end already. His bottom was sore and his throat hurt but if Mr.Graves said he can cum then it should be worth it. The paddle was brought back down on Newt’s ass he yelled twenty five and swore he saw white.

Percival looked to see Newt had passed out. Setting the paddle down and wiping his stained hand on the couch he got undoing the rope on Newt. He moved Newt’s body so his limbs can loosen up followed by a blanket on top of him. Percival walked back to his desk to finish up on other tasks.  He wondered if Newt learned his lesson.

_Or maybe do it again coming back for more…._

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcomed


End file.
